Get Out Of The Way
by likemycoffee
Summary: The thoughts of the Master and the Doctor during That scene. Spoilers for End of Time. Also slash Doctor/Master is hinted at but nothing explicit. First proper Doctor Who fic. UPDATED.
1. Master

Get Out Of The Way

Characters: Doctor; Master (Rassilon mentioned)

Rating: PG

Warnings: Spoilers for End of Time; Slash (M/M)

Notes: This is what I imagined the Master's thoughts were during That scene. It may seem slightly OOC for some, but I believed that deep down, the Master was a good person who was being controlled/manipulated as part of the Time Lords' plan. This is the Master that I present here. I hope you enjoy it.

---

I try to remember how we got here.

We haven't always been like this, him and me.

There was another life, another time when we were so close; closer than brothers; completely inseparable. There was no Master. There was no Doctor. There was only Theta and Koschei.

Long ago, in that other life, Theta and Koschei would dream together. They would lie upon the grass and stare up and the stars and just – be. They were happy just to be a part of it; part of the wondrous thing that is the universe – infinite and incredible.

Now Theta and Koschei are gone and all that's left is us. We stand here amongst the wreckage, facing the end of time itself, still together but never further apart.

He told me I could be beautiful. We were both beautiful once.

How did it come to this?

I understand it all now. I can finally see the whole picture. We have been bound together since childhood but it was not love; it was not innocent, childish affection. It was them. I can see in his eyes that he knows it too. The final piece of the puzzle has slotted into place. All along, it was them.

We are the lost sons of Gallifrey; only we weren't lost – we were abandoned. We just never realised it until now. We have both been taken for fools. We did not realise; we did not see.

But I did love him once and now he stands with a gun pointed at my head. The gun is the thing that will end this. No amount of pleading will change the course of history. It has to end; we both know that. It has to be this way. It has to be this violent end.

Even as those two innocent boys, lay beside each other upon the red grass, exchanging lazy kisses – it was always going to come to this; it is so because they planned it so. They were using me, even then and he cannot allow them to destroy the universe, the whole of creation that Theta and Koschei observed. He cannot. He will not.

So now he is going to kill me. He is holding the gun to my head and the weapon not wielded in anger is somehow the most chilling.

'Get out of the way.'

For a second I do not understand, but I acquiesce and in an instant it is all over. Rassilon is going back to the time lock; back to hell.

The link is broken.

It is so quiet.

'You will die with us Doctor.'

'I know.'

Sometimes I think a time lord lives too long. I knew one of us was going to die today. That much was obvious; I don't want it to be me. But how can I go on without him?

I've always known that I could not continue alone. If I could, I would have killed him by now. I had enough opportunities – opportunities, I realise that they engineered. They decided that this would be my purpose. They wanted me to stop him. They wanted me to be the one to bring about his destruction; to give the Judas kiss.

I can see that now and I did it. I brought them to him. I brought the guards to his door. I gave them the means to escape the time lock; but I will not let them take him.

'Get out of the way.'

---

Reviews welcome.


	2. Doctor

Notes: I didn't think it was right to leave the story there, without presenting the Doctor's viewpoint. There will be one more part after this.

---

Koschei.

I'm looking at you now and I feel as though for the first time in almost 900 years, I am truly seeing you.

How did I become so blind? How did I not see what they had done to you?

Why did I not listen when you tried to explain it to me? You tried so many times. Why did I think you were mad? All these years, they've been using you, tormenting you, hurting you, because of me, to stop me from destroying them. This is their moment. This is greatest vengeance.

My Koschei; I loved you so much but I've failed you as I've failed everyone who has ever looked to me for help. I fail them all in the end.

Even now, when I finally understand the true extent of the pain you've been suffering, I cannot bring myself to turn my weapon on them. Instead, I'm standing here looking into your eyes and holding the gun to your head.

I'm so sorry.

I wanted to save you Koschei but I didn't try hard enough. I forgot. I forgot about the beautiful boy you used to be and I only saw the monster that I thought you'd become. I couldn't see the truth.

I always thought that we were playing a game, you and I and I could never quite grasp the rules. I realise now that we weren't the players at all. We were just the pieces; being moved strategically around the board in someone else's game; according to someone else's rules.

They know that I am weak. They know I will never use a weapon to stop them. I want to, but I can't. You were right about that and if I cannot use a weapon against them how could I ever use one against you, my best friend; my worst enemy; My Koschei?

I don't have the strength to do what I must and that means that they win. They will destroy this world; this universe. They will destroy time itself.

Will that be enough for them, Koschei? If they do this, will they then welcome home us home, the lost sons of Gallifrey?

No. You and I have always been outcasts. We have never truly belonged anywhere, except with each other.

What would we be without each other Koschei? What would I be without you?

I can see the whole of time stretched out before me, and it's beautiful but it is empty for me if I don't have you.

I have to save you from them Koschei. They are killing you. I have to break the link and that means I'm going to have to leave you behind. I'm sorry, but I have to. I have no other choice. I've always wanted to save you. Now I finally get my chance.

I have to send them back to the time lock and I will pay for my weakness, but maybe I can also atone for my sins.

'Get out of the way.'

I don't think you understand at first but you move anyway and I fire; I pull the trigger and seal my own fate.

'You will die with us Doctor.'

'I know.'

I am prepared to die for you Koschei, in the knowledge that I have saved you.

'Get out of the way.'

---

Reviews appreciated.


End file.
